DC COMICS: Malaysia DC Super Hero Cafe
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA JUSTICE LEAGUE IN THE MEDIA IMAGES: DC COMICS SUPER HERO STORE MALAYSIA (2).jpg|DC COMICS SUPER HERO STORE MALAYSIA (2) DC COMICS SUPER HERO STORE MALAYSIA (3).jpg|DC COMICS SUPER HERO STORE MALAYSIA (3) DC COMICS SUPER HERO STORE MALAYSIA (4).jpg|DC COMICS SUPER HERO STORE MALAYSIA (4) DC COMICS SUPER HERO STORE MALAYSIA (5).JPG|DC COMICS SUPER HERO STORE MALAYSIA (5) DC COMICS SUPER HERO STORE MALAYSIA (6).jpg|DC COMICS SUPER HERO STORE MALAYSIA (6) DC COMICS SUPER HERO STORE MALAYSIA (7).jpg|DC COMICS SUPER HERO STORE MALAYSIA (7) DC COMICS SUPER HERO STORE MALAYSIA (8).jpg|DC COMICS SUPER HERO STORE MALAYSIA (8) DC COMICS SUPER HERO STORE MALAYSIA.jpeg|DC COMICS SUPER HERO STORE MALAYSIA DC COMICS CAFE.jpeg|DC COMICS CAFE DC COMICS CAFE.jpg|DC COMICS CAFE DC COMICS CAFE (2).jpeg|DC COMICS CAFE DC COMICS CAFE Menu.JPG|DC COMICS CAFE Menu DC COMICS CAFE Menu.jpeg|DC COMICS CAFE Menu DC COMICS CAFE Menu (2).jpg|DC COMICS CAFE Menu DC COMICS CAFE Green Lantern drink.jpg|DC COMICS CAFE Green Lantern drink DC COMICS CAFE wonder woman sandwich.jpg|DC COMICS CAFE wonder woman sandwich DC COMICS CAFE Aquaman sandwich.jpg|DC COMICS CAFE Aquaman sandwich DC COMICS CAFE Batman Burger.jpg|DC COMICS CAFE Batman Burger DC COMICS CAFE Batman drink.jpeg|DC COMICS CAFE Batman drink DC COMICS CAFE Batman Hawaian Pizza.jpeg|DC COMICS CAFE Batman Hawaian Pizza DC COMICS CAFE BATMAN PANCAKES.jpeg|DC COMICS CAFE BATMAN PANCAKES DC COMICS CAFE BATMAN PANCAKES.png|DC COMICS CAFE BATMAN PANCAKES DC COMICS CAFE Batman Sandwich.jpeg|DC COMICS CAFE Batman Sandwich DC COMICS CAFE Batman Waffles.jpg|DC COMICS CAFE Batman Waffles DC COMICS CAFE DC pops.jpg|DC COMICS CAFE DC pops DC COMICS CAFE DC pops (2).jpg|DC COMICS CAFE DC pops DC COMICS CAFE Superman drink.jpeg|DC COMICS CAFE Superman drink DC COMICS CAFE Superman Drink (2).jpg|DC COMICS CAFE Superman drink DC COMICS CAFE SUPERMAN DRINK.jpg|DC COMICS CAFE Superman drink DC COMICS CAFE Superman Ice Cream.jpg|DC COMICS CAFE Superman Ice Cream DC COMICS MECHANDISE.jpg|DC COMICS MECHANDISE Hello Kitty DC Comics.jpg|Hello Kitty DC Comics WHAT WE KNOW: The DC Comics Super Hero stores are located in Malaysia: Pavilion KL: Lot. 5.11.00, Level 5, Pavilion KL Shopping Mall Fahrenheit 88: Lot G35, Ground Floor, Fahrenheit 88 Shopping Centre One Utama: Unit S213B, 2nd Floor Promenade, 1 Utama Shopping Centre Sunway Pyramid: Unit F1.03, First Floor, Sunway Pyramid Shopping Mall Mahkota Parade: G45, Ground Floor, Mahkota Parade Shopping Centre Alamanda Putrajaya: LG05, Lower Ground Floor, Alamanda Putrajaya Shopping Centre feature many of the DC Comics and even has a Cafe where the food represents DC Comics. The Cafe is part of the huge DC Comics store at Malaysia's Sunway Putra Mall, and it serves up everything from Batman pizzas to Wonder Woman turkey rolls to Green Arrow mint tea. A Singapore location of the cafe will open sometime this month, according to the establishment's Facebook account. The new Singapore cafe will offer specialities like a black-bunned Dark Knight burger, FastCoCreate reports. And Foursquare photos of the Malaysia location's meals look amazing. With so many "super" snacks to choose from, what will we order?! Please go to the Facebook page to learn more: DC COMICS SUPER HERO CAFE FACEBOOK Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:Justice League Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Flash Category:Green Arrow Category:Green Lantern Category:Aquaman Category:DC Comics Super Hero Store Malaysia